


Horizon and Her Memories

by Jalabeans



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Canon Backstory, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No dialouge for first chapter, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Spacenades, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wow, hcs for horizon, mama horizon, this website is confusing, unnamed boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalabeans/pseuds/Jalabeans
Summary: Mary was a smart girl when it came to a lot of things. And this is a collection of her decisions in certain situations and the scientist using her smarts to get through those situations.Just some things I wanted to write for Horizon. Space mom is the best.
Relationships: Horizon | Mary Somers & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Horizon | Mary Somers/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Kudos: 9





	Horizon and Her Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary was a smart girl when it came to dating. She knew when to not trust that guy, and whether that dude was interested. And that person over there.. well.. he was a keeper
> 
> /Was/
> 
> A short-one shot in which Mary discoveres she's pregnant, though her boyfriend doesn't take the news well. But Mary is a strong girl. She can handle it.

Mary was a smart girl when it came to dating. She knew when to not trust that guy, and whether that dude was interested. And that person over there.. well.. he was a keeper

_Was_

Mary figured out she was pregnant, and boy was she happy. Unfortunately that would require a maternity leave at work, so she'd be quite bored. But she had him, and he had her. And that's all they needed. But he didn't know. Mary hadn't told him the news yet, and she was sure he'd react just like her. 

But the two of them never discussed having kids, despite them dating for a long while. Mary was much too operated with work, and her partner had other matters to attend to. Probably out with friends or something. She wasn't too worried.

He had came home after her, which gave her time to prepare her surprise. She held the piece of plastic behind her, a small smile on her face. She broke the news .He didn't take it well. He should've. Why not? He didn't want kids. She did. She was still there. He left. There was an exchange of a few rude words and Mary had felt some sort of regret of not discussing children with her partner sooner. 

And now she was questioning some things. Why was he out at night? It was friends? No, it wasn't. He was gone some time in the day too. Did he not want kids because he didn't want her? 

So Mary eventually found out the reason behind these disappearances. Accidentally of course. She had a hunch he was cheating but didn't want to find out, but she would've eventually. They spoke again, and he left. For good. Ran off with someone else. And so she had to raise Newton alone. It hurts, but Mary was a strong girl. She always was. That's what everyone thought of her at least. 

But was she _truly strong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii I love horizon and wanted to write some sad stuff for her so here. This is before the games ofc but this is 1/3? I definitely will write more sad hcs for my gal, that's for sure. But hopefully this is decent, this was rushed ig and I should be sleep but I am running on creativity rn. Okay byee

**Author's Note:**

> Hii my first work in Apex maybe I'll write more idk idk mostly using this series as an excuse to spread the word about Spacenades. Please write about them more pls pls, but I also wanna write about Mary more. Also pleasee don't request I don't take any.


End file.
